


The Savior's Sacrifice

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [46]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	The Savior's Sacrifice

**#20. The Savior's Sacrifice**

**Prompt:** Sacrifice

Word Count: 113

**Characters:** Emma, Regina

**Rating:** PG

 

Emma knew it wasn't going end well when she picked up the dagger.

Emma had to do this. She had to sacrifice herself. She was the Savior after all.

Emma walked into the street and pointed the dagger into the swirling blackness.

Emma couldn't let Regina be engulfed in darkness when she had grown so much. She couldn't let Regina lose her happy ending.

Emma wasn't prepared for what happened next. The darkness swirled around her. It pressed against her, nearly suffocating her.

Emma felt herself be consumed. As she slipped into unconsciousness, she had knew she would never be able to come back from this but it was her sacrifice to make.


End file.
